


Eyes On The Prize

by MissConfusedFangirl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminal Minds Setting, College, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I might add JJ. I don't know yet, Professor Spencer Reid, Romance, Slow Burn, Student Reader, Teacher-Student Relationship, i guess. idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissConfusedFangirl/pseuds/MissConfusedFangirl
Summary: Charlotte Hesterson signed up to take Behavior Psychology.  One thing she didn't sign up for was to have retired BAU FBI agent Spencer Reid as her professor.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyss! I literally love the idea of Spencer being a professor. Soooooo here it is! You can picture Dr. Reid anyway you want; you can picture him with his short hair in Season 6 or his long hair in Season 3. But this story is written with his luscious locks from Season 12. Anywayyyy, just for some info, Spencer is around 35 I think. I am not sure what age he leaves the BAU, but 35 seems like a good age in my opinion. He did retire from the BAU. This takes place after Season 15 sooo yea. Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!

Her alarm went off at 8 AM. Charlotte scrambled around her bed trying to find where she left her phone. Finally, after finding it under her pile of pillows, she was able to turn off that annoying "bing" from her alarm.

"Dear Lord, Charlotte, can a girl get some beauty sleep around here?" her roommate, Luna, murmured while she rubbed her eyes. A teddy bear came flying at her face. 

"Calm down, goth girl. I am saving you. Sleeping til 3 PM is not good for your health!" Charlotte smiled as she jumped out of bed and ran to the apartment bathroom. She pulled her black wavy hair out of her face into a high ponytail, then continued her morning routine. 

"Well, you're in a good mood, Char," Luna remarked as she walked passed the open bathroom door into the kitchen.

"What makes you think that?" 

"From my observations, the Charlotte Hesterson I know is never this excited to wake up on a Monday morning. You usually stay in bed til I literally force you to get out. C'mon, I am your best friend. What has got you moving at such a lively pace?" Luna turned on the coffee pot as she toasted some bread for her usual avocado toast. A smile formed on Charlotte's face. Luna was correct, Char was never this excited on a Monday morning, but today was different from every other Monday.

"You forgot didn't you," Charlotte stuck her head out the bathroom door. "Today is the first day of my behavior psychology class." Her best friend's hand slammed on the table and a drop of her coffee landed on the table. 

"How did I forget? I am such a bad best friend!!" Luna skipped over to the bathroom where her friend was getting ready. She wrapped her arms around Charlotte and smiled. "And why are you getting all dressed up just for school?" Charlotte smirked at the question. "What? What am I missing??" Luna grabbed on to her shoulders and twisted her around. 

"I heard that Mr. Professor is hot as hell," Charlotte blushed. "Now move! Let me change!" She pushed Luna out of the bathroom and shut the door. 

"How are you gonna leave me hanging like that, Char??" Luna banged on the bathroom door. "You have a hot professor and you never even told me? I would have signed up for that class just to see one beautiful face!" She strutted back into the kitchen and munched on her avocado toast. Grabbing a coffee cup from the cabinet, she filled it up with plain black coffee.

Charlotte and Luna were two different people in general. At the age of 23, Charlotte was quiet and shy. Most of the time, her dark wavy hair was tucked behind her ear with a pink bow holding it in place. Something that she wasn't really proud of was her body. Growing up, the gym wasn't always first on her agenda. Out of her friend group (well, she had very few friends, so her small friend group), she was the brains of the group. She wasn't the basic "high school nerd," but she would rather stay home and watch Netflix than go out and party. Now, since being in college, she let loose a little. Charlotte did go to parties once or twice every month. And that is where she met her best friend, Luna.

Luna is the bubbly one of the pair. With her short black hair and unusual outfits, 22-year-old Luna was not afraid of being the "weird one on campus" as they used to call her. After freshman year of college, the students finally got used to her and began to accept her for who she was. Her high school nickname was goth girl. With her black lipstick and her net black tights, the name was fitting. She didn't listen to heavy metal, have crazy facial piercings, or wear insane makeup, but black was her favorite color and she chose to wear black. Luna was confident, bold, and liked standing out. At one party, Luna accidentally spilled her beer all over Charlotte's bright blue sweater which was tucked into her brown pencil skirt. 

_2 Years Ago_

_"Turn up the song! I am loving it!" Luna slurred at the DJ while she pulled out another beer from the cooler. She strutted sexily at a random guy sitting by the door. "Hey, handsome..." Luna stood right in front of the door when it opened instantly. Out of fright, she threw the beer right at the person who was in the doorway. It was Charlotte. "Oh shit! I am so sorry!" Luna scrambled to wipe off the dripping liquid that landed on her cheek._

_"Don't worry! It is my fault I scared the hell out of you. My name is Charlotte... Charlotte Hesterson. I am a freshman here."_

_"Luna Wilson. I am a freshman as well. What a coincidence! Come with me! Let me get you some new clothes at my place" Charlotte hesitated at Luna's request. "Promise you. I am not a serial killer." Giggling, Luna grabbed Charlotte's hand and pulled her out of the house. "My apartment is literally right down the road." After about a mile of walking, the pair got to her apartment. It was huge for one single person.  
  
_

_"How do you pay for this? I have never met a young adult who lives in a place like this? Does your rich dad pay for this?" Charlotte covered her mouth. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude. I just-"_

_"Bold. I like it," Luna smirked. "Here, put this on!" She threw Charlotte a tight pink dress. Once she put on the dress, Luna freaked. "Hot stuff! Let's go! Let's get laid tonight!" The two girls walked back to the party. After everything was over that night, Charlotte drove her new friend home. "You know... I am looking for a roommate."  
_

_"Really? I actually am trying to find a place. I am staying with an aunt who lives in the area. I would literally love that. Let me put my number in your phone. Text me whenever you can," Charlotte smiled as she unlocked the side door. Luna responded with a wink and a fake bow._

Charlotte came out of the bathroom wearing the exact same outfit she wore the night of the party. It was that same sweater tucked into the pencil skirt that she wore two years ago. She was surprised that it still even fit. She had her hair down with her famous pink bow holding it back behind her ear. "How do I look, Lune?" 

"You look like a whole meal, love. Why are you even getting all dressed up for class? Hold up. Don't tell me you are trying to impress Mr. Professor."

"Well, no not just him... you never know who you are going to meet. Mr. Professor is probably not even that hot," Charlotte took out her pink to-go cup from the cabinet.

"You say that now, but when you start to drool all over your papers, don't call me." 

"Shut up!" Char threw an ice cube at her roommate who was laughing her head off. She filled her pink cup with iced coffee and added her cream. "Luna, why do you just like plain black coffee? It is so nasty. No flavor whatsoever."

"You know I like my coffee how I like my men. Nasty and dark, and I don't mean skin color. I mean handcuffs, ropes, and-" 

"Luna! Shut up!"

"It is not my fault you are still a virgin!" 

"I am just waiting til I find the right guy. I got to go to class now. Don't misbehave, ok?" Charlotte threw her backpack on her shoulder and left with her iced coffee in her left hand.

"Can't promise that!" she heard Luna reply which made her laugh. She hopped in her white convertible and drove down the freeway. Luckily, her apartment was only ten minutes away from the campus. Once she got to her destination she scrambled out of her car and tripped over her own shoes. "Shit, I shouldn't have worn these shoes." Her books fell all over the parking lot ground. 

"You are lucky you didn't drop your coffee," a man bent down and started gathering her books. 

"I know... Sorry, I am such a clutz-" Charlotte looked up and froze. He was beautiful. His hair went down about half his neck and was gorgeous with its luscious locks. He had beautiful eyes that seemed to be piercing into her soul. "Um.. I got it." She started rushing as she stuffed her backpack with books and stood up, coffee cup in hand. "Thank you."

"Glad to help," he reached out his hand. "Spencer Reid. Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Charlotte Hesterson," she somehow managed to shake his hand even with her holding all her stuff.

"Well, Charlotte, see you around sometime," he signaled her a goodbye and walked onto campus. Holy fuck. He was hot. She now wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him. What a great way to start her morning. Charlotte walked to her classroom in a hurry. She walked into the lecture hall and sat on the right side. She put her coffee on the desk in front of her. The class filled up with students. Once it hit 9:00 AM, the class officially started. Charlotte bent to the side to grab her laptop from her backpack.

"Hello class. Welcome to Behavior Psychology, my name is-" Charlotte recognized that voice and pulled herself back up. Her jaw dropped as she made eye contact with the professor. It was him... The professor swallowed and continued, "-Dr. Reid and I will be your professor for this semester." Oh shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y'all. I have written fanfic before buttt never a one with multiple chapters. This is gonna be such a journey haha. Give me some slack when it comes to my writing. I am still perfecting my style if that makes sense. Anywayyy, comment what you think. I would love you to hear your opinion about the story. Maybe make some predictions. Communication is key soooo seeing your comments would make me so happy :) ~ Grace


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN I CHANGE HIS HAIRSTYLE. LOOK AT SEASON 13 EP 2! THAT IS THE EXACT HAIR THAT I AM TRYING TO DESCRIBE THIS CHAPTER. Anyway, sorry for all caps. I just had to make sure that you guys know what hairstyle I am going for. His hair like that of 13x02 is gorgeous. So that is his hairstyle for this book at the moment. Please enjoy :)

It was him. It was the gorgeous Spencer Reid. He was her professor. Now, Charlotte finally understood why people said this class's professor was hot. She looked around the room. Each female's eyes were locked on him. For some reason, Charlotte felt a sense of jealousy. Why was she feeling jealous? 

"Hello class, my name is Dr. Reid. I will be your behavior psychology professor," his eyes scanned the classroom, stopping over Charlotte's seat. He recognized her. He DEFINITELY recognized her. "If you pay attention in this class, you should be able to pass. We start off easy. We explore basic human behavior. Then we dig under the surface and learn the more specific details about human actions. I do not allow any forms of distractions in this class."

How could he say that when he was the biggest distraction in the class? Charlotte was sure that she would be distracted. How could you not be? Every girl was distracted. For being a profiler, he had to have noticed the actions of the young women. A few girls were biting on their pencil or nibbling on their lip. Others were twisting their hair with their pointer finger and fiddling in their seat. 

"Professor?" a woman raised her hand. Dr. Reid pointed at her and nodded, allowing her to ask her question. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself? I would love to know more about you" She eyed him as she bit her lip seductively. 

Rolling his eyes, he decided that there would be some time to fulfill his student's requests. "Well, I grew up in Las Vegas. Graduating from school at twelve, I wasn't a normal teenager. I have three Ph. D's and an IQ of 187. At the age of 24, I started working at the BAU as an FBI officer, as well as a profiler. Let me tell you, I was the brains of the group. Now eleven years later, I am teaching young adults like you how to be experts at human behavior

"Are you married?" Charlotte heard someone whisper from the middle of the class.

"No. I am not. And whispering will not be allowed in this class. Not just because I don't allow talking, but a profiler has to perfect all his senses. Sight, smell, taste, touch, and especially hearing so I detect the smallest noises," he eyed the blushing woman who asked the question. "Anyway, the only drinks that are allowed in this room are coffee and water. Coffee is literally an essential to me so I will allow my students to have it in this class."

"If we buy you a coffee, will you give us an easy A?" another girl giggled.

"Maybe. Now, a true profiler would be able to know my order," Dr. Reid walked over to his desks to grab his books.

"Black coffee with four tablespoons of sugar," Charlotte exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" he still was messing with his books on his desk, not really knowing who talked and what she said.

"Your order is a hot black coffee with four tablespoons of sugar." Charlotte fiddled with her thumbs. Her professor froze and turned around slowly to see which student it was. 

"Who said that? Stand up please." Charlotte slowly stood up. His eyes went wide. Of course, it had to be her. "Explain yourself."

"Well, saying that 'coffee is essential' is a huge clue that you don't get as much sleep as you would like; your eyebags indicate that as well. So I am guessing that you add a good amount of sugar. You want that small amount of energy that you can get from sugar. And by my observations, four is your lucky number. Each stack of books on your desk contains four books. Each pencil holder contains four pencils. So I only assume that you add four tablespoons of sugar," she started tapping her foot, scared that she made a complete fool out of herself. Spencer Reid was in absolute awe.

"No one ever, even in the BAU, has ever guessed my coffee recipe without me telling them, nor given me the reasoning behind it. I am impressed. And have you ever taken this class before?" 

Charlotte shook her head no and looked down at her shoes.

"Say your name for the class," Dr. Reid already knew her name. He ran into her into the parking lot. Boy, was she beautiful. She was perfect, but now she was his student. 

"Charlotte. Charlotte Hesterson," she glanced up at him.

"Charlotte, meet me after class. I would love to talk to you..." he ran his hands through his slicked-back hair. It had very little gel in it, but its style was permanent. It wouldn't budge, no matter how many times he would run his hand through his slightly curled locks.

Charlotte sat down in her chair and took a sip of her coffee to hide the smirk. She felt eyes on her all around the classroom. Char could tell that they were envious of her interaction with the professor and her invite to stay after class. 

"Now let us get started!" Reid kept eye contact with her as he paced to the side of the classroom to grab the whiteboard. 

Throughout that whole class, Charlotte could not keep a single thought in her head throughout that whole class. He was attractive, too attractive to be her teacher. He was so passionate about his job... he put so much effort into his work. She only could get a glimpse of what he probably went through at BAU. What has he seen? What has he experienced? Charlotte watched his hands as he pointed at the whiteboard. She could see his veins that were popping out of his skin. 

"I wonder what he could do with those hands..." Charlotte daydreamed as she stared. "Get a grip! Keep your eyes on the prize." But what was the prize, graduation or her professor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know how you feel in the comments! Make some predictions as well. I would love to hear what you guys have to say. Next chapter should be up in a few days:)


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte walked up to him after class. Her hands shook consistently and her heart pounded. Why was she scared? She was asked to stay with her hot teacher.

"Charlotte, I was impressed with your input. Never have I met a student who was able to do that," He fiddled with his tie. She was so tempted just to pull him forward and slam her lips onto his... but she didn't. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Um... I was very observant in high school. I never really talked to people, but I would observe their actions. I was fascinated with the human brain. My small group of friends made fun of me for my interest, but I never really let it get to me. I constantly recorded things in my journal which I found interesting."

"You sound just like me when I was 12. I think I have something that you might find quite fascinating. Follow me," he left the auditorium with Charlotte following. They walked and chatted along the way. Every single woman would glance at her with a look that only could have stemmed from jealousy. They made it to his office. He walked in and shut the door. Her heart jumped as his hands wiped across his bookshelf, checking for dust. He then stood in front of his desk, leaning on it for support. Charlotte crossed her legs and looked at him. 

"Can I ask you a question, sir?" 

"Anything."

"Do you regret being a profiler? I mean, I can't even imagine the things you have seen."

He looked at his shoes. "I have seen many things. You are correct. I do not regret it. I will never ever regret it. People may classify you as an evil person for wanted to study murder; studying murder does not make you an evil person. Studying human behavior is probably one of the most interesting classes to study. So much is involved."

"Yea..." Charlotte muttered. "Thanks for helping me with my books this morning... I am a clumsy adult." She giggled as her face turned bright pink. 

"I can tell. Do not worry. If you need any help with this class, or any class in general, text me. We could meet outside of campus."

"Thank you... Dr. Reid. What is your number?" she walked over to the door.

"Check behind your ear," he motioned her out. "See you around Charlotte." Spencer closed the door and Charlotte stood outside his front door, leaning on the wall beside it.

"My ear?" she murmured as she reached up. She felt an object, a thin object behind her right ear. It was a piece of paper. She opened it and there it was, Dr. Reid's number. She blushed. How did he even do that? She walked back to her car and drove back to her apartment. Once she opened her door, Luna jumped on her. 

"Pretty girl! You are home. How was it??"

"You have to sit down for this," Charlotte wiped her head sarcastically as Luna darted to the couch. They both sat cross-legged facing each other. "I got to campus. Once I got out of my car, I dropped all my books on the ground. And then a very handsome man helped me pick them up. He seemed like he was flirting with me. Wait for it," Charlotte paused. "The man is my professor."

"WHATTTT??" Luna's jaw dropped. "What is his name?" She pulled out her computer.

"Spencer Reid. Why-" And before Charlotte finished her question, Luna already had his face on her computer. It was a picture of Dr. Reid with all his former associates. 

"THAT IS YOUR PROFESSOR?? HE IS ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS!" 

"Yep, that is him. And guess what? You know how I am like hecka observant? I was able to guess his coffee recipe. He was so impressed that he called to his office after school."

"And... did you give him a blowjob??" Luna asked, giggling uncontrollably. 

"Luna!!" Charlotte slapped her BFF on the shoulder. "No I did not! But he did give me his number, just in case I need his help outside of class with any other subject. He slide it behind my ear when I wasn't paying attention.

"The story would have been way better if it ended up with a blowjob," Luna complained as she threw herself on her friend. "But still an AMAZING story."

"I know right? You should have seen the other girls' faces..." Charlotte blushed as she pushed her friend off of her. "Now, let's have some more coffee."

The day went on. They each had another class. By 6 PM, the two friends had Taco Bell on their laps watching a romance movie. 

"I think I am going to text the professor. I need help with my math class."

"NO, CALL HIM. I WANNA HEAR HIS VOICE, CHARLOTTE!" 

"Oh ok..." Charlotte dialed the number on the little paper. The phone rang and Charlotte's heart was beating out of her chest.

"Hello, Spencer Reid here," the voice said. 

"His voice is hottt" Luna whispered.

"Hey... it is Charlotte. The one who guessed your coffee recipe."

"Oh! Hey Charlotte! How are you?"

"Good... I.. um... wanted to know if you could maybe meet me at Starbucks tomorrow. I have a final in math, and I would really like to have a review buddy." Charlotte fiddled on the couch as Luna watched her while being propped up on her elbows.

"I would be glad to help. What time tomorrow?"

"How about noon?" 

"My class is at noon. I am available at 2:30. Send me the address to the Starbucks and I will meet you there."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Reid."

"Of course." He hung up. Charlotte looked at Luna with a huge smile on her face. The two started jumping up and down.

"Ok, this is not a date... he is my teacher, Lune." Charlotte grabbed Luna's hands as they stood still.

"It kinda is. Goodnight, baby," Luna gave her a kiss on the cheek and skipped to her room. Charlotte sat in the living room by herself. She ran her hands through her hair and inhaled a large breath. How was she supposed to meet her teacher outside of campus without thinking it was a date. She couldn't tell if he flirting with her this morning, or if he was just being friendly. God, was he handsome. This was going to be a hard study session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter. Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

She couldn't sleep that night. She got out of bed once she saw the sun peek through her window. Looking at her clock, she realized that it was only 6 AM. Her math class was at 10, and then her plan to go with her teacher for a study at Starbucks was going to take place at 2:30. Charlotte dragged her feet to the kitchen, putting on the coffee. She was the only one up in the apartment. Luna was sound asleep dreaming of some cute guy she met at a party. Charlotte leaned against the marble counter, pulling her phone from her robe pocket. Zero notifications, she was used to that. Out of curiosity, she opened her safari. 

"This is stupid..." she whispered to herself as her thumb hovered over her keyboard. "But, what is there to lose." Charlotte typed in the name of her professor. His name pulled up immediately in the suggestion bar. She scrolled down the page. Apparently, he wrote several news articles, was interviewed on live tv, and earned an award. God, he was impressive. Hesitantly, Charlotte tapped on images. On her screen was a picture of him a few years back with short hair. He was hugging a blond-haired lady while she was smiling, her teeth on full display. Who was that? Who was Dr. Reid hugging? Was it his girlfriend? Was it his ex-girlfriend? "Maybe she is just a friend," Charlotte shrugged her shoulders, trying to resist the urge to tap the photo which would display a page, probably revealing the identity of this mysterious woman. "Calm down, Char, calm down," she mumbled to herself, trying to contain her composure. But her curiosity led her to tap the photo.

The page opened and there she saw the blond girl again. She was thin, had a beautiful body, and a gorgeous smile. Looking underneath the picture, it said, " _Dr. Spencer Reid and co-worker, Jennifer, J.J, Jeauru."_ Her name is Jennifer Jeauru. Apparently, they are just co-workers. Nothing more, nothing less. Immediately, Charlotte turned off her phone to resist the temptation to look up Jennifer as well. By the time she was done with her little research session, it was already 7. She decided to pick her clothes for the day. What was she going for, sexy or comfortable? Going through her closet, she pulled out a pair of jeans, more like jeggings, as well as a tight blouse that showed a little bit of cleavage. 

Around 7:30, she got in the shower. While the water ran down her back, Charlotte began overthinking. So many "what if"s went through her head. What if a student from her class saw her? What would they say? What if she starts to flirt with him? "He is your professor for god's sake, get a grip!" Charlotte washed out the conditioner from her hair. Getting out of the shower, she walked out of the bedroom to grab her clothes. Luna started squirming around in her bed, throwing a pillow on top of her head.

Charlotte threw on her outfit stared at herself. Her white blouse was tucked into her high-waisted jeans. Luckily, her little bit of fat was hidden underneath the jeans which was a relief to her. Charlotte wasn't exactly thin; she had curves. She had a small pouch on her stomach, but that didn't stop her from eating. Insecurities did creep in, but she would push them away immediately and save them for some other day. She fixed her hair and put on some bright red lipstick, her favorite lipstick.

"Are you trying to seduce your teacher?" Luna stood behind her and eyed her best friend. "Because if so, you are definitely going to. That little amount of cleavage will drive the piece of hotness wild. He will have trouble keeping focused."

"Really? Do you think it is too much?" Charlotte crossed her arms in front of her and frowned.

"It is the perfect amount of hotness and smartness. He will love it," Luna winked. "I smell coffee!" Charlotte heard her best friend sing as she walked into the kitchen. Char giggled as she packed her backpack. It was around 8:30. She had about an hour before she had to leave for her math class. "Charlotte, what some oatmeal?" 

"Yes, please. I will be there in a minute," Char took out her phone and took a quick picture of herself. Her self-confidence boosted. "I look cute..." Charlotte walked into the kitchen where she saw Luna sitting on top of the island in the middle of the kitchen eating a bowl of oatmeal. 

"When is your 'study session' with Mr. Hotness?" Luna sipped her coffee while raising her eyebrows. 

"At 2:30," coughing, Charlotte raised her eyebrows, giving off the idea that she didn't want to continue the subject. "Luna, remember it is just a study session. Kinda like a Saturday school, but at Starbucks..."

"... with a hot teacher," Luna finished her sentence dragging out each word. Charlotte stared at her with a death glare. "Sorry Char... I will shut up now." 

"Thank you! But anyway, what are you doing today?" 

"I plan on going to my classes then whatever I want," Luna hopped off the chair and put her empty cup in the sink. 

"How do you not have a schedule for the day? I literally have to plan out every single detail. I'd love to be you for a day."

"You do not want to know what goes through my pretty little head all day, sweetheart," Luna walzed into the bathroom. "Bye Miss Teachers Pet!" Charlotte blushed as she eyed her best friend. She looked at the clock. It was about time for her math class. She packed her bag and walked out of the door.

**After math class... around 2 PM**

Her heart raced. She opened her messages.

**Charlotte Hesterson:** Good Afternoon, Mr. Reid. It is Charlotte.

**Spencer Reid:** Hello Miss Hesterson, how are you doing?

**Charlotte Hesterson:** I just got out of the math class. Um... I can send you the address to Starbucks. That is your still wanting to... uh... help me.

**Spencer Reid:** Of course. What is the address?

**Charlotte Hesterson:** 3498 Chesler Street. It is downtown, by the way.

**Spencer Reid:** See you in thirty, Charlotte.

And with that, Charlotte drove to Starbucks. In her car, she fiddled in her seat. She was nervous. Very nervous. In the parking lot, she reapplied her lipstick and fixed her hair. Once outside, she sprayed on her perfume. "You can do this Char," she swung her backpack over her shoulder and walked into Starbucks. She was ten minutes early so she had to time to find a table and set out her books as well as her computer. 

"Well, hello Charlotte," she heard Reid's voice echo throughout the room. 

"Oh... um hey," her mouth watered. His hair was combed back, and his locks had so much volume which left her longing to know what type of conditioner he used. He was wearing a button-up blue flannel with his sleeves cuffed up. The flannel was tucked into a pair of black slacks. Get a grip, Charlotte. "I already set up out work area."

"Good, but first I need coffee. Let me guess your coffee recipe, one hot coffee with 2 cups of cream?"

"Yea..." Charlotte giggled as looked at her feet. 

"Let me treat you to some coffee. I will be back in five," Dr. Reid pulled out his wallet while walking over to the counter. Sitting down, Charlotte opened up her laptop.

"Pull yourself together, Charlotte," she rubbed her eyes and exhaled a large breath. This is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter :( I was dealing with a lot of things at home. But anyway, we are up with another chapter. By the way, I did add a little bit of JJ. There might be more of her btw. Love you guys! Sorry if there are any typos.


	5. Chapter 5

She waited patiently while he was in line for her coffee. Trying not to stare, Charlotte glanced around the room while fiddling with her fingers. Once he ordered and paid, he leaned against the counter tapping his fingers. Lord, his fingers looked so strong. The way they circled the imprints on the marble counter... she could only imagine what else they could do. She started to bite her pen while squeezing her thighs together. Her mind was wandering places... dirty thoughts about her professor filled her head. Dr. Reid was really making her feel a certain way... speaking of Reid, she forgot that her eyes were glued on him and he waved at her, noticing her stare. Charlotte shook out of it and blushed, using one hand to wave back and the other to cover her face out of embarrassment. Spencer chuckled while looking back at the barista who was making their coffee. His eyes looked up and down the barista... oh how Charlotte wished she was that barista. 

She wanted Spencer to look at her like that... god when he bit his lip, it drove her crazy. His coffee was finished first. She handed the coffee to Spencer and the barista smiled as Spencer slightly touched her hand. "Don't be jealous..." Charlotte whispered to herself while looking down at her book, trying to distract herself. But she couldn't help but look at Spencer putting his lips on the coffee cup lid. Then her coffee was ready.

Grabbing the coffee from that same barista, he muttered a "thank you" while giving her a wink. The barista blushed and nodded while saying a simple "your welcome." As Spencer turned away towards, Charlotte jerked her head back to the books, knowing that he probably saw the stares. Getting back to the table, he handed her the coffee as he sat across from her.

"Thank you, sir." 

"Anytime! Let's get started, shall we?" he stared up at her while taking another sip of his coffee. Charlotte nodded while she wiped the pen, the pen which she kept hidden by her side which was covered in drool. 

He taught math well, she was impressed. What could he not do? Spencer Reid was basically perfect in every way. He seemed confident while teaching Charlotte her material. While looking down at her book, Charlotte could feel his eyes which were glued on her. His glare scared Charlotte, looking very serious to a point where it looked like he was disappointed. But she knew that he was quite proud of her. His eyes would light up whenever she got an answer right or when she would explain a concept with accuracy. He was proud of her which made her feel all fuzzy inside. Nearing the end of the study session, he asked her to answer his question.

"19 x 10 to the seventh power" Charlotte gave her answer confidently. Spencer smiled at her once she gave the answer, knowing that it was correct. 

Grabbing the paper and marking it with a star, he said something which made Charlotte's eyes open wide. "Good girl, I am proud of you. That took a lot of work."

Did he really just say "Good girl" to her? He did... Charlotte just blushed, knowing that he probably didn't say it in the way she was thinking. He was proud of her... but calling her a good girl made Charlotte clench her thighs. "Is it getting a little stuffy in here?" she asked herself as she fanned her face. A little part of her brain was hoping that he was flirting with her, while the other part knew it was just a simple statement indicating that he was proud of her. 

"I think our work here is done, Charlotte. You did a great job today," he closed her books and took the last sip of his coffee. Charlotte thanked him while grabbing the books and putting them in her bag. They both stood up. Charlotte noticed that the barista from earlier waved Spencer off, and Spencer responded with a nod while mouthing "bye." 

"Let me walk you back to your car," he stopped her before she walked in the street.

"No... no... it is fine. I can walk myself back."

"Your car is on the way to mine, please Charlotte. Let me be a gentleman." Charlotte nodded to Spencer's request. and the two walked to her car. Once arriving at their destination, she turned around to thank her professor once again for all the help that he gave her.

"Thank you, Dr. Reid. It really did help me alot."

"Of course, Charlotte. It was an honor. You are such an easy learner, so thank you!" Spencer smiled. Charlotte blushed and let out a giggle which made Reid smile. "Hold up, you have fluff in your hair." Spencer reached and picked a little fluff that was caught in her hair. He then tucked a little strand behind her ear which made Charlotte hold her breath. "Well, see you in class Charlotte. You are going to do great on your exam. Let me know how you do. I always have my phone with me so I will be waiting for a text." Dr. Reid started walking backward before doing a swift turn to the direction his car. 

"Next time, I buy the coffee!" Charlotte yelled before her professor was out of sight. A large toothy smile spread across his face, and he saluted to her while walking away. She couldn't help but grin while she drove home. Spencer Reid was literally waiting for her to text him... he tucked her hair behind her ear, and most importantly, he called her a good girl. Why was Charlotte still thinking about that statement? She didn't know, but it definitely made her stomach flutter. Once she got home, she realized that she was by herself. Oh great. Charlotte pulled out her phone and texted her bff.

 **Charlotte Hesterson:** Heyyyy when will you be home **?**

 **Luna:** Not in a while **.** Do you remember that one guy who I met at that club the other day??

 **Charlotte Hesterson:** Of course. And how is that of any significance to the situation?

 **Luna:** His horny self called me and wanted to hook up. So of course I said yes. A girl needs some good dick once in a while, and from what I know, he is pretty good. He left to get some condoms. 

**Charlotte Hesterson:** OHHHHH! I will leave you to it then. I have so much to tell you when you get home.

 **Luna:** I forgot about your study session with Professor Hotness. Let me guess, did he take you to his office and bend you over his desk?

 **Charlotte Hesterson:** NO!

_Oh how she wish he did._

**Charlotte Hesterson:** Not like I wouldn't enjoy that, but that was not one of the events that took place.

 **Luna:** Dang it! I was really looking forward to hearing all about your professor and his kinks.

 **Charlotte Hesterson:** Okkkk that is my cue to go. Enjoy your man, Luna. Talk to you later.

 **Luna:** Bye, beautiful

Charlotte threw her phone on the bed as she laid across it. Oh, why did Luna have to mention being bent over his desk? She wanted that so much right now. That sounded great to her. She wondered if he had any kinks. Him saying "Good girl" had to mean something right? One study date with her professor and she is already imagining how great he would be in the bed. She looked around the house and gave a shout. Making sure no one was there. Finally, she had some time to herself. Hesitantly, she opened her drawer and pulled out her little toy, a vibrator. "Well, I have some time." All she could think about was Spencer, and she didn't mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME THIS LONG. But so much stuff has been happening. Leave your feedback for I would love to hear it. And make sure to stay safe in this unsettling times. #JusticeforGeorgeFloyd


End file.
